creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Officer 1BDI
Officer 1BDI is a long-time lurker of the Creatures Community who became an active member a few years ago. She continues to dabble in all three games, but continues to hold Creatures 2 closest to heart. Though 1BDI has yet to produce any in-game content, the wanna-be author has written a few stories concerning the game, and hopes to write many more in the years to come. 1BDI officially joined the CC on March 11, 2004, applying for Albia 2000 under the appropriate guise, "Test-Name." Several of her posts are often littered with the sarcastic comments of PF, a norn of her creation who just can't seem to leave her alone. Officer 1BDI is also an Admin for the Creatures Wiki. Summary *'Gender': Female *'Age': Old enough to know better, young enough to not care. *'Interests': Writing, drawing, various arts and crafts, singing, animation *'Main Platform': Windows XP (*cry*) *'Location': United States *'Docking Station ID': 6851+11 (Officer_1BDI) *'e-mail': ...You'd be better off PMing me. *'Playing Creatures Since': December 26, 1997 Affiliations *Member at Gameware forums *Member at Albia2000 (Test-Name) *Member at Creatures Caves *Member at Creaturetopia *Member at deviantART *Member at http://officer1bdi.tumblr.com/ Tumblr (*mature content advisory here*) **Founder of Albian Archive, the first Creatures club on deviantART Officer 1BDI Creatures Titles Owned *Creatures *Creatures 2 *Creatures 3 *Docking Station *Creatures Adventures Role Playing Joselyn Joselyn A. Kalpan is Officer 1BDI's internet persona; the "secret identity" of 1BDI, so to speak. She is not a predominant character in the Creatures RP universe, but plays a more significant role in 1BDI's stories. She is essentially a glorified and modified author-insertation. "Jo," as she is usually called, is very unlike the actual person behind Officer 1BDI. She's much younger (14-15, depending on the story), more hot headed and worse tempered, and clearly more impulsive. She has two forms: her default human form as a beautiful, blonde haired, green eyed girl, and her Creatures form as a dark colored, adolescent-aged norn with silver hair and gargoyle-like wings. PF PF is based on one of 1BDI's Creatures 2 norns of the same name, and may pop up in future fanfictons penned by her, should she allow it. PF will occasionally pop up in Officer 1BDI's forum posts, usually indicated by red or brown text, to correct or taunt her, hence his arguable status as an RP character. PF comes from a highly advanced C2 Albia called Arcadia, where he teaches much of the population reading, writing, literature, and history as it pertains to the Creatures universe. He has a mate (a Purple Mountain Norn cross named Ale) and several children, although few, if any of them, make an appearance outside of their world. In his free time, PF acts as an editor for Officer 1BDI, helping her catch errors and inconsistencies in her stories before she posts them. The relationship between Officer 1BDI and PF is tense, at best. It seems clear from their scattered conversations that the two barely tolerate each other. PF insults 1BDI on a regular basis, and she often snaps at him in turn, occasionally resorting to name-calling. "Kenny-boy" is a particular favorite of hers, although not many are aware of the significance. PF has also been known to startle 1BDI when he pops into a conversation unannounced (and usually from behind her), and it's not until she gets a good (virtual) look at him that she can compose herself and lash out at him (see example at Real Norns thread at Albia 2000). No one is certain why PF continues to get the same reaction every time he sneaks up on her, although some must wonder why 1BDI hasn't been able to simply recognize him by voice, rather than sight. In Arcadia, he is well known for his storytelling skills, not only for of the energy he puts into his readings, but also for his wide vocal range. PF, in fact, can portray a number of voices for an extended period of time; he especially loves to annoy 1BDI with his eerily accurate SpongeBob Squarepants laugh. More critical, though, is that PF is one of the few norns who knows and uses CAOS. Though he (thankfully) chooses to use this gift sparingly, PF can, when desired, alter the properties of his world. Those who are aware of this gift do their best to keep on his good side, for rumors that he once nearly killed a norn with no more than the touch of a hand and a few well-chosen commands have yet to completely die down. Such power more than makes up for PF's physical weaknesses. It is also rumored that PF has two forms: his regular, nornish form, and a form more appropriate for life among humans. Such rumors have never been validated, however, as no one has ever seen PF as anything but a norn. Fiction Completed Stories The Docking Station Story Line *Lost Chapter of the Lone Shee Saga: The Cookie Ettins *The Final Chapter of the Lone Shee Saga: The Banshee Stories 1BDI Might Get To Eventually *'The Banned'- Would cover the creation and early history of the Banshee species, leading to their departure from Albia. Potential prequel to Lost Chapter. *'Journey'- A shortish saga based on Steve Grand's original concept of Creatures 1. Category:People Category:Fan Authors